Grove Street Families
A Grove Street Families (também conhecida como "Families" ou "GSF", "The Grove", ou "Groves") é uma gangue em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Como protagonista do jogo principal (Carl Johnson) está entre os seus líderes. Descrição A Grove Street Families é uma gangue de rua afro-americana e uma das mais antigas gangues de rua em Los Santos,San Andreas. Eles também são a gangue nativa do protagonista Carl Johnson. Eles são o inimigo jurado dos Ballas, uma rivalidade intensa e contínua como parte das guerras de gangue entre os Ballas e a Grove. As Famílias também mantêm rivalidades com as duas gangues mexicanas em Los Santos (Los Santos Vagos e Varrios Los Aztecas).Sua rivalidade com os Varrios Los Aztecas não é tão intensa quanto é com os Ballas e Vagos. No entanto, as duas gangues ainda lutam normalmente. Kendl (irmã do líder da gangue) acaba namorando o líder dos Aztecas enquanto CJ faz amizade com ele, para a desaprovação de Sweet. A maior parte de seu território pode ser encontrada nos bairros mais pobres e degradados no extremo leste da cidade,embora eles também tenham pequenos pedaços de território em outros lugares (incluindo a rica área de Temple e o popular destino turístico da Santa Maria Beach). Eles são facilmente identificáveis por sua cor de gangue verde. Eles são liderados por Sean "Sweet" Johnson e Carl Johnson, bem como os ex-tenentes e OGs,Lance "Ryder" Wilson e Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris. No que se diz respeito às gangues de rua do GTA San Andreas, a GSF é representado como mais honroso que suas gangues rivais. Vindo de um contexto de tradições mais antigas,eles são contra drogas pesadas sendo vendidas em seu território,em oposição às Ballas e Vagos. Eles são muito teimosos e Sweet se recusa a se adaptar às mudanças no submundo do crime de Los Santos. Eles são conhecidos, no entanto, por cometer inúmeros outros crimes e atos violentos, incluindo tráfico de armas, guerra de gangues, assassinato, roubo, homicídio relacionado a gangues, vandalismo e violência nas ruas. Os membros da GSF dirigem o Greenwood, o Voodoo e a Savanna. Sua estação de rádio favorita é a Rádio Los Santos. Eles também têm três skins diferentes que andam e dirigem em torno de seus territórios. * O primeiro membro tem cabelo trançado,usa uma jaqueta verde quadriculada xadrez com flanela xadrez,calças khaki bege e tênis preto e branco de alta qualidade. * O segundo membro é um pouco acima do peso,usa uma bandana verde,suéter verde,jeans pretos e tênis branco. * O último membro usa um boné de beisebol preto para trás, uma camisa de basquete verde #7 da Los Santos Rimmers, um colar de cruz, uma pulseira, jeans preto e tênis preto e branco. Inicialmente, no início do jogo, os membros da Grove Street estão praticamente desarmados, com alguns carregando pistolas ou TEC-9s. Se o jogador pintar todos os grafites espalhados em Los Santos, eles usarão Desert Eagle, MP5 e Facas. Ocasionalmente, podem ser vistos fumando maconha e bebendo licor de malte enquanto conversam e circulam em grupos. A roupa verde é um brinde morto e os membros muitas vezes fazem sinais com a mão.Ao encontrar um membro de gangue Balla, Vago ou Azteca, eles frequentemente se envolverão em um confronto violento (especialmente Ballas). Os membros das famílias, como outros pedestres, costumam comentar sobre os trajes de CJ, aparência física ou seu veículo. Seu território inclui: * Ganton (especialmente a Grove Street, considerado o coração e sede da GSF) * Playa Del Seville (depois de fazer as pazes com a Seville Boulevard Families, a princípio é um território inimigo) * Temple (depois de fazer as pazes com as Temple Drive Families,no começo é um território inimigo) * Por volta do Vinewood Cemetery. * Santa Maria Beach Como resultado da conclusão de missões,as famílias também adquirem o Glen Park e Idlewood dos Ballas. Informações Membros e Associados *Sweet - Líder *Carl Johnson - Tenente/Segundo em Comando/OG *Big Smoke - Tenente / (ex OG/falecido) *Ryder - Tenente/OG (antigo/falecido) *Brian Johnson - membro / novo membro antes de sua morte (falecido) *Big Bear - OG *B Dup - OG (antigamente; tornou-se um traficante de drogas e associado com o Ballas) *Big Devil - OG (falecido) *Little Devil - OG (falecido) *Tony - OG (falecido) *Little Weasel - Ex-membro. Estava secretamente vendendo drogas para a the Families. Mais tarde juntou-se ao Kilo Tray Ballas em Glen Park (antigo/falecido) *Madd Dogg - Associado, rapper e amigo pessoal de Carl e Sweet, sendo CJ seu empresário (depois da missão Madd Dogg) *Denise Robinson - Associado, fanático e namorada de Carl Johnson. *Emmet -Ex-fornecedor de armas (associado da Seville Boulevard Families) *OG Loc - Associado e amigo de muitos OG's incluindo o líder Sweet. Jeffrey cresceu na Grove Street, mas não tinha capacidade física ou mentalidade para se juntar às Famílias. *LB - Fornecedor / associado / possível membro e amigo da Ryder (embora não seja visto fisicamente, ele foi mencionado várias vezes pela Ryder) - provavelmente associado às Famílias da Boulevard Boulevard devido a possuir uma garagem em seu território. *Troy - membro genérico *Tarnell - membro genérico *Fam3 - membro genérico *Cherise (possivelmente) - Um personagem invisível que foi mencionado, Tarnell às vezes pode ser ouvido dizendo "Alguém viu Cherise?" *GMW – Os membros do grupo de rap GMW (Ganton's Most Wanted) são membros da Grove Street Families, como evidenciado pela arte da capa de seu álbum, It's a GMW Thang!. Territórios *Ganton *Playa Del Seville *Temple *Santa Maria Beach Aliados *Varrios Los Aztecas *Triads Inimigos *Ballas *Los Santos Vagos Carros *Greenwood *Savanna *Voodoo *Remington Vestuário Carl pode comprar alguns roupas da GSF em muitos varejistas de roupas. # Green Cap (pode ser comprado na ProLaps) # Face Black (pode ser comprado na Suburban) # Green Jeans (pode ser comprado na Binco) # Green Tagg T (pode ser comprado na Victim) # Green Rag (pode ser comprado na Binco) # Green Eris T-shirt (pode ser comprado na Binco) # Windbreakers (pode ser comprado na Binco e Suburban) # Green Low-Tops (pode ser comprado na Binco) # Green Hoodie (pode ser comprado na Binco) # Green Track-pants (pode ser comprado na Binco) # Base-5 Hoodie (pode ser comprado na Sub Urban) # Olive Pants (pode ser comprado na Binco) # Woodland Camo (pode ser comprado na Binco) # Urban Camo (pode ser comprado na Binco) Missões ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *Big Smoke (mission) *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging Up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines And AKs *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam *House Party *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *Big Smoke's Cash *Home Coming *Beat Down On B Dup *Grove 4 Life *Los Desperados *End of The Line Galeria Membros comuns GSF Member 1.jpg|Primeiro membro de Grove, chamado Troy GSF Member 2.jpg|Grove segundo membro, "Tarnell" GSF Member 3.jpg|Terceiro membro da Grove GroveStreetFamilies-GTASA-members.jpg|Membros da Grove Street Families em Grove Street, Ganton gallery293.jpg|Um GSF em uma pose gallery346.jpg|All gang members standing in line, wielding AK47s e Desert Eagles gallery144.jpg|O membro Beta modificado para o jogo GroveStreetBallas-GTASA.jpg|Dois membros da Grove Street lutando com um Balla GroveStreetAztecas-GTASA.jpg|Membro recrutado da Grove Street lutando com Aztecas Outros membros GSF Member 4.JPG|Grove, quarto membro, como visto durante algumas missões. Desconhecido porque ele não é um pedestre. GSF Member 5.JPG|Grove quinto membro, visto em algumas missões. Desconhecido porque ele não é um pedestre. Beta_Grove_street_guy.jpg|O gangster da Beta Grove Street foi encontrado nos arquivos de cutscene e editado. É também o das capturas de tela e trailers beta. Gsom.jpg|Outros membros durante a missão Green Sabre. csbigbear2.PNG|sétimo membro da Grove, encontrado nos arquivos de cenas internamente chamado '' csbigbear2 '' "csblue3". Pode ser usado no jogo sem rigging. GSF Member 7.jpg|Oitavo membro, encontrado nos arquivos de cenas. Seu nome interno é csblue2. Ele também é visto durante Customs Fast Track. Deve ser montado de maneira a consertar o bocal da boca. Tarnell-GTASA-BurgerShot.jpg|Membro do GSF no Burger Shot (versão beta) Tags de gangues Seville Boulevard Families Tag.jpg|Seville Boulevard Families. GroveStreet FamiliesTag.jpg|As pichações usado pelas Grove Street Families. grove st tag.jpg|Tag da Grove Street, mais uma vez Grafites não interativos Families_4_Life_Graffiti.jpg|Families 4 Life. graffiti Families_Graffiti.jpg|Families graffiti Grove_Street_Families_Graffiti.jpg|Grove Street graffiti Orange_Grove_Families_Graffiti.jpg|Grove Families graffiti Seville_Boulevard_Graffiti.jpg|Seville Boulevard Families graffiti Artworks 245287-1900_gtasa_guntable.jpg|artwork da Grove Street OG's Grove_Street_Family_Artwork.jpg|artwork 2 da Grove Street OG's 1694_gtasa_scarfface.jpg|Grove Street ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Em ''Grand Theft Auto V'', a gangue foi mencionada como desfeita pela Chamberlain Gangster Families, já que a Grove Street foi tomada pelos Ballas. Categoria:Gangues do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Gangues Categoria:Gangues do GTA V Categoria:Organizações Categoria:Organizações criminosas